


Volver

by AglaiaCallia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si, como muchos esperamos, Coulson no hubiera muerto, ¿cómo sería su resurrección?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).



> Spoilers de la película.

Cuando sintió la lanza de ese lunático atravesar su piel, y vio la sangre que fluía de su cuerpo, pensó que ese era su fin.

Y, considerando que logró usar esa arma para mandar a su enemigo a tragar un poco de tierra, no hubiera sido una mala forma de morir.

Pero Fury tenía otros planes, como siempre, y, cuando se miraron a los ojos, lo supo.

No habría Vengadores mientras no hubiera nada que vengar, y aunque no era presumido como para pensar que su muerte fuera a importarles demasiado, sí que era lógico suponer que la pérdida de un hombre al que empezaban a acostumbrarse, uno con el que, lo desearan o no, habían aprendido a tratar, tendría que afectarles.

Fury lo sabía, y él también.

De modo que aceptó su asignación más importante hasta la fecha.

Murió.

La herida fue grave, mucho; el muy bastardo logró destrozar un par de órganos que solo los médicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaban capacitados para reparar, y aún así, según supo después, la operación duró casi diez horas. Durante el proceso, perdió mucha sangre y entró en un profundo coma, del que no despertó hasta varios días después.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas si podía enfocar las luces que iluminaban la habitación y dañaban sus ojos. Lo único que le brindó un poco de consuelo fue la seguridad de que si hubieran perdido, él no estaría vivo.

Lo que daría por un poco de…

—¿Agua?

Habría deseado contestar que sí, especialmente al reconocer a María, que entró a la habitación con su habitual paso seguro y apurado, pero solo logró asentir, y con mucho esfuerzo.

—Los médicos dijeron que tendrías sed, pero no bebas demasiado, y sorbos pequeños.

Asintió una vez más cuando ella acercó el vaso con una pajilla a sus labios, y bebió tal y como le indicó.

El líquido pasando por su garganta le produjo un inmenso alivio, y le sonrió, agradecido.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

Sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, aunque ese simple movimiento le produjo un fuerte dolor que se esforzó por ignorar.

—No, gracias.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bastante bien, muy… vivo.

María esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y, tras dudar un momento, ocupó un sillón junto a la cama.

—¿Funcionó?—tenía que saber.

—Sí, todo salió bien.

—Es bueno oírlo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó?

Phil suspiró, aliviado; pensó que nunca lo preguntaría.

—Sí, por favor.

Pasaron toda una hora hablando, o, mejor dicho, fue María quien lo hizo; él se limitó a asentir o sonreír según ella le explicaba al detalle todo lo ocurrido. Hasta debió sostener su vendaje cuando se le escapó una carcajada al oír cómo Hulk había usado a Loki de plumero.

—Por favor, dime que grabaron eso.

—Creo que algunas cámaras de la Torre Stark resultaron intactas, tal vez podríamos conseguir unas copias…

—Genial—iba a pedir una solo para él, tal vez hiciera un par de capturas y las usara como fondo de escritorio—. Así que ganamos; ¿hubo muchas bajas?

María mencionó los nombres de algunos agentes, así como las cifras de los ciudadanos caídos. Si, fueron muchos, demasiados.

—Fue una batalla, Phil, pudo resultar aún peor.

Él lo sabía, claro, pero eso no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor. De cualquier forma, nada de lo que dijera cambiaría lo ocurrido, y, por el rostro de María, si insistía con ese tema, solo le causaría daño; no era tan dura como le gustaba aparentar.

—¿Tienen ya una fecha programada para mi milagrosa resurrección?

Supo que  había dicho lo correcto al verla sonreír.

—El director Fury vendrá más tarde a hablar contigo acerca de eso—se puso de pie y recobró su expresión profesional—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Phil.

—Es bueno regresar.

Cuando lo dejó solo, fijó la vista en el techo, y suspiró. Revivir era casi tan extraño como morir.

 

En algún momento, mientras pensaba en todo lo que María le contara, debió quedarse dormido, porque al abrir los ojos notó que la penumbra empezaba a envolver la habitación.

—¿Habías visto alguna vez a un muerto tan saludable, Nat?

Phil entrecerró un poco los ojos para ver mejor al rincón en la oscuridad, y suspiró al reconocer las dos figuras que, una al lado de la otra, lo veían con burla mal disimulada.

—No, ahora que lo mencionas, no. Cuando mato, me encargo de que permanezcan así. Muertos.

Phil no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante el tono gélido en la voz de Natasha. Sí, seguro que ella habría realizado un trabajo mucho más fino que el de Loki; y permanente.

—Hola, chicos, ¿cómo va todo?

Sabía que no era lo mejor para decir, pero… ¿qué lo era? Vio a la puerta de la habitación, por si Fury hacía su entrada, pero no había ni rastro de él. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría dejarlo a solas con dos asesinos entrenados que se veían tan disgustados con él?

—Pero tengo que reconocer que fue un buen movimiento.

Barton no era un hombre de muchas palabras, tampoco acostumbraba elogiar los actos de los demás, así que respiró más tranquilo al oírlo. Tal vez se encontrara molesto, pero entendía el por qué del engaño.

—Nosotros habríamos peleado de cualquier modo, no tenían que mentirnos.

Natasha, por el contrario, era mucho más desconfiada y se tomaba las jugadas ocultas de S.H.I.E.L.D. como una afrenta personal, lo que resultaba un poco curioso considerando que debía de ser la mujer más astuta y  manipuladora de la Tierra.

—No habría sido lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no?

Phil elevó una mano, sin saber cómo responder. ¿De qué forma hacerle entender que la unión por una causa común va más allá de la fría lógica? Natasha era calculadora, y de haber sido  necesario, se habría unido a los Vengadores sin dudarlo, pero, ¿habría puesto su corazón de verdad en ello?

—Déjalo ya, Nat; el pobre Coulson no ha estado tan lejos de la muerte, después de todo; es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

Barton tenía la extraña habilidad de saber qué decir para calmar a Natasha, aunque más que las palabras, tal vez se tratara de la forma en que le hablaba; si los arácnidos reaccionaban a ciertas frecuencias, Hawkeye sabía exactamente cuál usar cuando se dirigía a ella.

—¿Me extrañaron?

Por la forma en que la Viuda lo miró, supo que quizá no fue la mejor frase para decir, y por la risa de Barton, él debía de pensar lo mismo.

—Muy pronto, Coulson.

—Ya lo imaginaba.

Natasha miró de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido, los brazos aún cruzados frente al pecho.

—Si se refieren a hacer bromas estúpidas, sí, es muy pronto.

Phil asintió, escondiendo una sonrisa; al parecer sí lo habían extrañado.

—Agentes…

La voz del director Fury conseguía que sus subordinados se pusieran en posición de espera aún antes de que apareciera del todo.

—Lamento interrumpir su reencuentro, pero necesito un momento con el agente Coulson—dio una cabezada en dirección a Clint y Natasha, que asintieron en silencio—. Pueden volver luego para que continúen con su charla.

—Solo un momento, señor.

Con una sonrisa a todas luces fingida, Natasha se acercó hasta la cama de Phil, consiguiendo que casi diera un brinco pese a sus heridas. Se agachó, ahuecando las almohadas con movimientos delicados, y, tras mirar por el rabillo del ojo, se inclinó aún más hasta llegar a su oído.

—Lamento lo de tus tarjetas.

Fury debió escucharla, porque una mueca reprobadora se dibujó en su semblante; a ojos de Phil, le pareció que había un ligero tinte de vergüenza en su gesto. Barton, en cambio, apenas podía contener la risa.

—Creo que las almohadas están bien, agente Romanoff.

—Sí, señor.

Mientras ellos salían, Clint sin abandonar la sonrisa, y Natasha con una perturbadora expresión satisfecha, Phil dirigió toda su atención al hombre que permanecía de pie, con las manos a la espalda.

—Señor…

—¿Sí, agente?

—¿Qué le hizo a mis tarjetas?

Fury carraspeó y asintió con solemnidad antes de empezar a hablar.

—Agente, a veces debemos hacer sacrificios por el bien del mundo.

—¿Además de morir, quiere decir?—Phil no pudo evitar el sarcasmo.

Su comentario fue ignorado, a lo sumo obtuvo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada crítica.

—Le encontraremos otras tarjetas, agente—esa sería toda la empatía que iba a mostrar ese hombre, estaba seguro—. Ahora, es un alivio verlo recuperado; tan pronto como pueda volver a sus funciones, se presentará con los otros miembros de los Vengadores, a excepción de Thor, claro, aún no sabemos si volverá.

—¿Presentarme?

—A ellos les gustará saber que está bien.

Phil tragó espeso, mirando con desesperación al lugar en el que María dejó el vaso con agua al partir.

—¿Usted cree? Querrán matarme.

—Bueno, agente, creo que saldrá bien librado también en esta ocasión. Anímese, no cualquier hombre regresa de la muerte.

Tuvo que responder con una sonrisa que pareció más bien una mueca de tortura ante ese arrebato de buen humor; Fury era terrible haciendo bromas.

—Lo dejo para que descanse, agente, es bueno tenerlo con nosotros.

—Me lo dicen muy seguido, señor, gracias.

—Bien.

Una vez a solas, por segunda vez en lo que iba del día, Phil dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiró.

En ese momento, la idea de permanecer muerto, solo por un tiempo más, no le pareció tan mala.

 

 


End file.
